


realize it faster, idiot

by ramen_boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, kageyama is an idiot but hinata's a bigger idiot, kageyama likes hinata but hinata doesn't realize it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramen_boy/pseuds/ramen_boy
Summary: Kageyama realizes he likes Hinata, but Hinata ... well, it takes it awhile.





	1. start of something, maybe

Kageyama likes Hinata. Has for a while. The team, although not expecting them to be secretly dating, treated them as a couple already; they could see the unwavering bond between them. 

 

Hinata? He’s the only one who’s slow on the uptake.

 

\--

 

Here’s how it started. The team was cleaning up after practice, when Kageyama noticed something. Hinata was smiling, which wasn’t unusual - but when he smiled, Kageyama felt a twinge in his chest that he thought was maybe heartburn. It wasn’t until a week later did he realize it wasn’t, and a week after that when he realized he had a very big problem. 

 

He liked Hinata.

 

\--

 

The first couple of weeks after this revelation, Kageyama is all jitters. Mostly, he tries to keep it cool, pretending to not sneak glances at Hinata during practice or full on gawk at him during class. He’ll treat Hinata like he always does, calling him an idiot, giving him tosses, yelling at his mistakes. But sometimes he can’t help but flutter around Hinata, blatantly following his every movement, wide-eyed everytime he talked or hummed or laughed. It was obvious to the team, and they were all at once smug at their correct assumptions about Kageyama and bemused at how oblivious Hinata was to his affections. 

 

Oblivious, that is, until a match shifted something for him.

 

\--

 

Cheers. The leftover sting in his palm from spiking the ball. Hinata swung around to see the disbelief on his team’s faces. He felt the grin spreading on his face, so wide it hurt. They started rushing towards him, but Kageyama came looming over him first. Hinata turned to him, and faltered at the sight. Kageyama was practically glowing, eyes wide and face pink from exertion, sweat glistening on his temples and slowly sliding down his neck. And most importantly, he was  _ smiling;  _ a bit incredulous, but mostly exhilarated. Hinata already felt swelling in his chest from the win, but the sight of Kageyama looking like  _ that _ actually made his heart ache. He had only a second to process the thought before he felt Kageyama’s arms circling around him, pressing his face to his chest, both of them radiating heat and sweat. For a moment, Hinata could hear the pounding of his heart, loud and quick. Then, too soon, Kageyama was pulling away, looking a bit embarrassed this time - a sight that somehow made Hinata’s chest clench again - but then the rest of the team was surrounding him, slapping his back, ruffling his hair and roughing him into hugs. He was again distracted by the victory, feeling the pride and happiness rush through him.

 

\--

 

On the walk home, Ukai buys the team meat buns to celebrate. They hang around a bit in the cool evening air before parting their separate ways. As usual, Kageyama and Hinata walk in the same direction. 

 

Hinata had been quieter than usual, delighted by their win but not gabbering away like he usually would. Without Hinata to badger him with questions, Kageyama also stays quiet, absentmindedly finishing his third meat bun. By now, he has accepted his feelings for Hinata and can stay reasonably calm in his presence (although the skips his heart makes everytime Hinata looks him in the eyes, or bites his lip, or smiles up at him, doesn’t go away). 

 

But Hinata is not calm. For the past couple of minutes, he’s been consciously keeping a comfortable distance between them, not wanting to accidentally brush past Kageyama. He’s also been avoiding eye contact, and not talking much, which even he admits is rare for him. Especially around Kageyama; he’s usually talking his ear off, or they’re in some kind of silly argument. But for some reason, his mind is full of thoughts he can’t decipher, feelings that he can’t pinpoint or understand why they’re happening. The one clear thought he has is the memory of Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him, the press of his cheek on Kageyama’s firm chest, and the heavy beat of Kageyama’s heart. 

 

_ Geez, what’s wrong with me?  _ thinks Hinata.  _ Why am I just thinking about Kageyama? And why just about … that ... _

 

By now, Kageyama has finished eating and has now noticed how uncharacteristically silent Hinata has been on their walk home. He takes a moment to glance down at him, and sees Hinata with his brows furrowed as he stares hard into space, a small pout on his lips that Kageyama thinks is adorable.  

 

“What’s with that face?” asks Kageyama, which apparently startles Hinata out of whatever deep thought he was in. “What face?” says Hinata defensively, but when he looks away his features soften immediately. Kageyama turns ahead, shrugging it off, but Hinata pipes up again.

 

“I was just … thinking,” says Hinata, looking down at his sneakers. 

 

“About the game?” says Kageyama. He looks up at the sky, the pinks and oranges fading more into blues and blacks as the sun sets over the mountains. “It was pretty fun, so I don’t know why you look so constipated. You did well.”

 

Kageyama expects Hinata to come back at him for the insult, but he doesn’t. In fact, Hinata stops walking, and Kageyama looks down at him. 

 

“You think I did well?” asks Hinata, looking up at him with his slightly widened eyes, a curious look on his face. It’s different, and it makes Kageyama pause. He stares back at him, and of course his heart skips a beat, so he quickly glances away, searching for a response for those expectant eyes. 

 

“Ah … yeah. I mean, you weren’t a total mess,” says Kageyama. 

 

They continue on their walk. Hinata’s house is in sight, and although they could go the rest of the way without conversation, Kageyama is still wondering why Hinata still isn’t talking much, so he prods him again.

 

“Seriously, what are you zoning out about?” says Kageyama, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. This time, Hinata is more flustered, eyes actually wide. “N-Nothing, I wasn’t even zoning out,” he says, equal annoyance finding its way in his tone. But he still looks out of it, and Kageyama grabs the top of his head and stops him. 

 

“What?” Hinata whines, trying to pull Kageyama’s hand away. Kageyama turns his head to face him, and bends down to squint at him eye to eye. 

 

The closeness makes Hinata even more flustered. “Hey, back off!” says Hinata, “Your breath smells like meat buns.”

 

Kageyama pushes the slight embarrassment away to ask Hinata again. “Tell me what’s up.”

 

The intensity of Kageyama’s stare is making Hinata squirm. “I said it’s  _ nothing _ , geez, get off me, will ya?” Hinata yanks his hand off, and scurries to his house. He turns around quickly to stick his tongue out, before darting inside his house.

 

“Hey!” yells Kageyama, and hears Hinata shout back, “See you at school tomorrow!” before his front door swings open and shut. Kageyama, disgruntled, hikes his bag over his shoulder and starts the rest of the way home. 

 

Hinata jogs up his room, shuts the door, and drops his bag to the ground. He stands there for a second, his heart beating a little harder than it should. Then without really thinking, he rushes to his window, and peaks out to watch Kageyama’s back as he walks away in the fading light. 

 

Strangely satisfied, Hinata takes off his jacket and collapses on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling, his mind cleared for a moment, before the reminder of Kageyama’s smile and warmth enveloping him after the game comes back and makes Hinata clutch at his chest. 


	2. i kinda want another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants Kageyama to hug him again, so he's going to make sure that happens.

It’s been days, but Hinata’s still thinking about it.

 

It’s distracting him from his sister whining, asking him to play; when his mother makes his favorite food; and when he’s in class listening to a lecture (although that’s nothing new). It’s even distracting him from volleyball, which is discerning to say the least. But he can’t help it; it’s hours with unavoidable contact with Kageyama. Which is exactly what Hinata is doing - avoiding.

 

Avoiding what? Kageyama, for some reason. 

 

Why? 

 

_ Yeah, why?  _ thinks Hinata. He’s not sure, but there are some things he’s figured out from his hours of thinking: 

 

One, he’s realized that when Kageyama hugged him after their big win, that was the first time Kageyama had ever hugged him.

 

Two, something about Kageyama hugging him has made Hinata incredibly self conscious around him, even though his other teammates hugging him hasn’t affected anything at all.

 

And three … he strangely really liked it, even though it was kind of sweaty and gross, and he kinda maybe wants Kageyama to do it again. 

 

After a particularly brutal round of warm ups, Hinata takes a swig of water from his bottle and happens to see Kageyama out of the corner of his eye, also doing the same. Hinata watches as Kageyama tilts his head back, his long neck stretching upward, sparkling with sweat; he brings the water bottle to his lips, his Adam’s apple bobs as he drinks, and Hinata swallows as he watches. Kageyama finishes drinking and wipes his mouth, caps the bottle, and Hinata glances away quickly before Kageyama can catch him staring. 

 

_ Why am I doing this again?  _ thinks Hinata, taking another long gulp of water to avoid making eye contact with Kageyama, who is now looking curiously his way.  _ Wait, am I doing something? Besides that, why am I overthinking this? What even is this? _

 

“Hey, idiot.” 

 

Hinata jumps, chokes on his water. Of course, it goes down the wrong pipe. Kageyama scowls and pats his back until he stops coughing.    
  
“Don’t  _ scare  _ me like that,” says Hinata, a bit harshly as to avoid any falters in his voice. “What? What is it?” 

 

“Did you not hear Suga calling to get back to practice?”

 

“Oh,” says Hinata, embarrassed at his overreaction. He sees Suga and the team waiting. “Sorry guys, sorry!” he says, scuttling over to the court. He pushes any thoughts of Kageyama out of his mind, and focuses on the volleyball.

 

\--

 

After all his thinking, Hinata is tired. He’s not used to using this much brain power; he needs action. So he decides to do something, and going off his basic instincts and without much thought, he decides this: he’s going to make Kageyama hug him again. 

 

First, he tries to recreate what had happened the other day, when they won their match. Kageyama had hugged him because he has played the finishing spike that won them the game. Maybe, if he did something amazing in volleyball again, Kageyama would hug him again. It wasn’t such a crazy idea, right? Kageyama’s a volleyball idiot. 

 

When practice rolls around, Hinata’s eager to show off. Once they start a practice match, he gives it his all; a particularly tricky ball comes over the net, but Hinata jumps up to smack it quickly down, past Tsukishima’s block.

 

“Wow, Hinata!” praises Tamaguchi from the sidelines, “You’re really getting quicker every day.” 

 

“Nice one,” says Daichi from behind him. 

 

Hinata beams, and quickly spins to Kageyama next to him, arms outstretched and palms open wide. Kageyama looks at him for a moment, before giving him a double high five and turning back to the game. 

  
Okay, so that didn’t go as planned. Hinata sulks a bit before getting back into the game, and tried for a few more dramatic shots before the game is over. He’s worn himself out completely, but all he’s gotten from Kageyama is that high five, plus one glance of acknowledgement and one flick at his forehead when Hinata misses an easy shot. He huffs as he puts away the net, and scowls at Kageyama when he passes by. He doesn’t notice the quizzical look from Kageyama or the snickers from the upperclassmen. 

 

The next day Hinata thinks of a different approach. He knows Kageyama spends a lot of money buying milk from the vending machine every lunch, so he decides to surprise him. He catches Kageyama stopped in front of the vending machine, glaring intently at his choices. Hinata shimmies up to him, smiling broadly. “Kageyama-kun ~” he says, and Kageyama looks at him briefly before going back to the task at hand.

 

“What,” says Kageyama.

 

“Nothing,” says Hinata, “What’re you getting?”

 

“Hmm. Maybe banana milk,” says Kageyama. 

 

“Isn’t strawberry your favorite?” 

 

Kageyama looks down at him, surprised. “Uh, yeah.” He looks away again. “But today I want banana.” 

 

He rummages in his pocket for change, but Hinata lightly bumps him out the way and inserts his coins in the machine and picks a banana milk. The drink rumbles down, and Hinata picks it up and holds it out for him. “Here,” he says, smiling brightly. Kageyama keeps staring at him, then finally takes it with a small thanks.

 

The next couple of times, Hinata buys Kageyama’s milk of choice for him. On the fourth day, he runs to the machine after class and gets a strawberry milk, before dashing to Kageyama’s class. He sees him walking out, and rushes up to him.

 

“Kageyama!” he shouts, coming to a stop in front of him. “Here, I got you this.” He presents the milk in front of him, and Kageyama looks genuinely surprised. 

 

“Are you happy?” asks Hinata, peering up at him. 

 

“Uh, sure. Yeah. Thanks.”

 

_ I made him happy.  _ Hinata feels the smile bubbling up in him before it spreads on his lips.  _ Now’s the time.  _ He flings his arms open:  _ Come, Kageyama - ! _

 

Instead, Kageyama is already drinking his milk. He peers down at Hinata after a long drink, Hinata who now has a strange expression on his face and has his arms out in front of him. 

 

“What?”

 

“N-Nevermind,” says Hinata, embarrassed now, “Uh, anyways, I have to buy lunch today, the line’s already super long I bet, I want the bread, so yeah, I’ll see you at practice later …!” And he rushes away.

 

\--

 

Next, he tries a slightly harder angle. Kageyama’s at his house today, and they’re struggling through some math assignment, sitting on the floor at the small table in Hinata’s room. Hinata knows he’s not the smartest kid on the block, so earlier he’d begged the smartest student in his class for some answers to tonight’s homework (not  _ all _ the answers, just enough so he can look smart in front of Kageyama). Hinata’s been pretending to work on the last half, but Kageyama is still stuck at the beginning. He groans, frustrated at how he was getting nowhere with this calculus, and angrily runs a hand through his hair.  

 

_ Perfect,  _ thinks Hinata.  _ Now that he’s stressed out, I’ll swoop in and save him with my smartness, and he’ll hug me out of thankfulness for sure! _

 

“Ahem.” Hinata clears his throat, and Kageyama, who’s had his head in his hands, glares over at him.

 

“Are you struggling, Kageyama?” asks Hinata playfully, and Kageyama gives his signature scowl. Hinata grins. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says cheerfully, then scoots over to Kageyama’s side of the table. 

 

“What’re you doing,” complains Kageyama, as Hinata jostles the textbook and paper away from him. “Here,” says Hinata, writing down a different equation, a simpler way that Hinata had learned earlier from the class nerd. “You just input these values, substitute this, and you get the answer much quicker.”

 

Hinata turns to him and grins. “Guess I’m not such an idiot after all. Bet you’re grateful for me, huh, Kageyama?”

 

Kageyama huffs, but doesn’t scowl as much as before. “Whatever.”

 

Hinata smiles, and quickly helps him with the rest of the page. “Now you’re free from the hell that is mathematics!” says Hinata triumphantly. 

 

“How did you learn all this?” asks Kageyama, genuinely impressed. “I actually paid attention in class, that’s what,” says Hinata. “Hey, you better pay me back for this.”

 

“What?” says Kageyama, “You’re asking for payment? No way, I’m not giving you money.”

 

“Well, not cash,” says Hinata, “You could give me something else.”

 

“No,” says Kageyama bluntly, turned back to his paper to write his name down. “You suck, you know. You should help your friends for free.”

 

“Oh, come on,” whines Hinata, tugging at the sleeve of his arm. Kageyama doesn’t pull away.

“What do you want, then?” says Kageyama. Hinata makes sure to pause a moment, pretending to think, then says, “Okay, I’ll make it easy for you. Give me a hug.”

 

He’s expecting a sigh, a grumble, even an outright rejection - but Kageyama does none of these things. He stares at Hinata, looking a little dumbfounded. 

 

“A hug?”

 

“Yeah,” says Hinata, “A hug, a hug. Come on, don’t make me wait around.”   
  
“Why do you want a hug?” asks Kageyama, still not looking away. 

 

“... It’s not that hard,” says Hinata, his voice smaller. He hadn’t expected Kageyama to be so …  _ incredulous  _ at the thought. He was suddenly so serious, and Hinata was now feeling unsure. 

 

“You’re weird,” says Kageyama, breaking eye contact. For some reason, the words sting the tiniest bit. 

 

“And you’re a jerk,” says Hinata, huffing. The words come out a lot less playful and a lot more  _ upset. _ He pulls back and crosses his arms, looking at the floor. Kageyama is silent, and Hinata can’t see the look on his face, but it’s probably not anything good because Kageyama hasn’t said anything.

 

“You’re done with all your homework, right?” says Hinata, trying to change the subject but unable to sound nonchalant. “You can go, then. Go on, get out of here.”   
  
Kageyama is silent again, for a long long moment, before he suddenly sighs heavily. 

 

“Fine,” he says, “I’ll hug you.” 

 

Hinata can’t believe it. He’s still disbelieving as Kageyama tugs on his wrist gently, and Hinata falls willingly forward. Again, it’s like before; Kageyama presses Hinata close to his chest, and his arms wrap around him, more awkwardly this time. Hinata swears his heart stutters a bit. Kageyama, having held him for the appropriate amount of time for a platonic bro hug, is already pulling back - but Hinata instinctively brings his arms up and wraps them around Kageyama’s torso. Kageyama pauses, and Hinata, with his ear on his chest, swears he can hear Kageyama’s heartbeat speed up. 

 

_ This feels so nice,  _ thinks Hinata, nuzzling his face in Kageyama’s chest. He doesn’t know why he’s hugging Kageyama so tightly, why Kageyama is still hugging him back, why both of them haven’t said anything. Why they got here, how they got here.  _ I guess I tried really hard to make this happen, but still,  _ thinks Hinata.  _ I didn’t think it’d be this good. _

 

It’s been almost a minute, and they still haven’t let go. Hinata notices that Kageyama’s heart hasn’t settled down; in fact, it’s gotten even faster. For some reason, it makes Hinata giggle. 

 

“Kageyama.”

 

“...What?”

 

“I can hear your heart beating. It’s really loud.”

 

Suddenly, he’s no longer warm; Kageyama has grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. Hinata feels cool evening air rush into the space between them. Kageyama is avoiding eye contact, and Hinata is about to say something when Kageyama starts to shove his things into his backpack.

 

“W-Why’re you in such a rush?” asks Hinata.

 

“It’s late,” says Kageyama.

 

“Oh. I guess. I’ll see you out -”

 

“Bye.” Kageyama jumps up and is out the door before Hinata can say another word. 

 

Hinata sits there, still processing what just happened. 

 

He’d gotten Kageyama to hug him. For some reason, Hinata had hugged him back and that made them hug for a really long time and something about Kageyama’s heart beating made him stop hugging him.

 

He’d gotten his hug. So why was he still feeling unsatisfied? 


	3. again, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there was a bit of a wait, i'm new to writing fanfics :^)
> 
> next chapter is where is starts getting juicy, but here's this week's chapter for now ~ enjoy ~

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

 

This is the word repeating in Kageyama’s mind as he storms down the street on his walk home, scaring cats into alleyways in his flurry. He rushes into his bedroom and slams the door shut behind him, backpack dropping to the floor. 

 

_ Okay, calm down. Nothing actually happened right? It’s not like I confessed my love or anything. _

_ But I definitely overreacted. So he’s probably figured it out by now. Fuck. _

 

_ What am I saying? He’s an idiot. Cute, but an idiot.  _

 

_ God, he was cute. _

 

Without even realizing it, Kageyama has clenched a fist around his shirt, right over his heart. Stupid, how one simple hug could make his chest ache so much. Kageyama thinks back to when he first hugged him; the adrenaline of winning the game rushing through him, and the look on Hinata’s face - how could Kageyama  _ not  _ hug him? 

 

_ What about just now? _ thinks Kageyama.  _ What was all that about? _

 

Kageyama’s not sure, but he remembers the way Hinata felt in his arms, small and warm and solid, and the way Hinata clung onto him for that moment, orange hair tickling his chin as he leaned into him. Perfect. 

 

And then his stupid heartbeat had to give him away.

 

Kageyama walks to his bed and falls face first, groaning in frustration.  _ He’ll think I’m a weirdo now.  _

 

Kageyama decides that tomorrow, he’ll try to brush it off and continue as usual - maybe be extra grouchy - so that Hinata won’t get the wrong idea.

 

Another thought comes to Kageyama’s head.  _ If he suddenly asks to hug me, and hugs me  _ like that _ . . . does that mean he also . . . ? _

 

No. Kageyama shakes the thought out of his head before his mind can run wild with it. Obviously, Hinata wouldn’t like him back. Hinata was . . . just being Hinata, he was playing around like usual. Of course. 

 

\- - - 

 

The next day at school, Hinata is waiting at the school gates. He’s trying to look calm and collected, but really, he can’t stop his foot from tapping or his eyes from scanning the area. He doesn’t want to let Kageyama slip by, because Hinata’s not a complete dumbass, and he knows that last night was awkward and judging by the way Kageyama stormed out, he’s probably going to avoid him for today. Which Hinata doesn’t want. Really, really doesn’t want.

 

He spots that head of raven hair among the sea of students, and is prepared to go over when that head turns and starts heading his way. 

 

“Hey,” says Kageyama. 

 

Hinata blinks. “Uh, hi.”

 

“What are you standing around for? The bell is gonna ring soon.”

 

“Right,” says Hinata, with Kageyama already turning to head to class. 

 

Hinata follows him, confused. So, this was not the reaction he was expecting. But still, Hinata isn’t going to give up so easily. He still wants answers to last night; he doesn’t know what happened, but he had liked hugging Kageyama, and he wants to keep doing it. And obviously, that’s not going to happen with Kageyama freaking out each time. 

 

Hinata asks him to talk at lunch. 

 

Not with such words. The phrase “we need to talk” is an intimidating one, one his mom uses before busting his ass, the one Daichi used once before chewing him out for not following orders, and the one he imagines a girlfriend would use before breaking up with him. Which is, by the way, one of the reasons why he’s never wanted to get a girlfriend. 

 

Anyways. At lunch, Hinata approaches Kageyama casually, going to his desk and asking him if he wants to go to the vending machines by the cafeteria. Kageyama, obviously without a flavored milk in hand, agrees. 

 

As Kageyama stands and contemplates his choices, Hinata leans against the machine and looks at him. The usual slight furrow between his brows are there, the sharp look in his eyes. A look that would usually bring fear to Hinata, but for some reason, today it seems almost likeable. Hinata takes in a deep breath, and decides to pop the question.

 

“Why’d you leave so suddenly yesterday?”

 

Kageyama puts a few coins in the machine. “I realized I had something to do at home.” He presses a few buttons, his drink tumbling down. 

 

“What’d you have to do?” asks Hinata, not letting up.

 

Kageyama squats down, reaching to grab the milk. “Take out the trash for tomorrow.”

 

“That’s all? You didn’t have to run home for that.”

 

“Why do you care?” asks Kageyama, standing up and looking down at Hinata. Hinata recognizes that the look on his face is one that would  _ especially _ make him scared, but right now he’s not worried about that. It’s a look that says  _ let it go _ , but Hinata doesn’t want to let it go.

 

“You were being weird,” says Hinata, and the furrow in Kageyama’s brow only deepens. 

 

“Don’t you think you’re the weird one?” asks Kageyama. “Why did you want to hug me anyways? That’s so random. And it’s not like - it’s not like we’re best friends or anything.”

 

“. . . What?” Hinata’s face drops slightly, as if he was a little hurt by his words. Kageyama sees this and the furrow loosened.

 

“I mean -” Kageyama lets out a huff. “Look, what’s the big deal? I don’t get what you want. I’m gonna go back to class.”

 

Kageyama turns, and Hinata, without much thought, jumps forwards and latches onto his back.

 

“Hey!” shouts Kageyama, as Hinata wiggles his arm around his torso and hugs him tight. Kageyama can hear laughter behind him, Hinata giggling into the back of his jacket. He can feel his own face heating up, and yanks Hinata’s arms off. 

 

Hinata moves in front of him, smiling wide, looking up at his face. “You’re blushing!” he says.

 

“Shut up!” says Kageyama furiously, already starting to move away. The furrow is back at full force. Hinata only laughs more. 

 

“I get it now!” says Hinata gleefully, “You’re really just a shy boy, Kageyama!”

 

“Shut  _ up, _ ” Kageyama practically growls, pushing Hinata’s face away as he jumps up into his personal space. 

 

“Come oooon, we’re friends, we can hug,” says Hinata, “That’s what friends do, right?”

 

“You’re annoying,” grumbles Kageyama, watching Hinata continue to hop around him.

 

Hinata stops jumping, suddenly serious. “You know,” he says, “that was the first time you ever hugged me. At the game.”

 

Kageyama, struggling a bit to keep a straight face, says, “So what?”

 

“Soooo, I realized, I’ve never seen you hug anyone,” says Hinata.

 

“Yeah,  _ so what? _ ”

 

“I mean, I hug my friends all the time!” says Hinata.

 

“. . . All the time?” Kageyama thinks back to that fleeting thought last night, the idea that Hinata might’ve hugged him with some intention. He shoos the thought away. 

 

“Yeah, so like, even after games and stuff, I’ll hug the team members, but I’ve never hugged you, and I’ve never seen you hug anyone, not even a little side hug -”

 

“Okay, okay,” says Kageyama, “Whatever, I hugged you, get over it.” 

 

“But, Kageyama-kun, you’ve hugged me not once, but twice now!” says Hinata. 

 

“Twice too many. And you literally begged me for the second one.”

 

“You’re right,” says Hinata. “And now, I wanna ask you for another one.”

 

Kageyama stares at him, and Hinata stares right back. Kageyama squints at him, trying to analyze what’s going through Hinata’s mind, but he gets nothing. 

 

“Come on,” says Hinata, “It’ll like, strengthen our friendship - no, it’ll strengthen our  _ partnership,   _ and then we’ll get better at our quick.”

 

Kageyama realizes he has two options: he could refuse, call Hinata weird, stop him from asking again. Or, he could accept, and get the pleasure of having Hinata - small, bubbly,  _ adorable _ Hinata - wrapped up in his arms again. 

 

Kageyama knows what option he’ll pick. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” says Kageyama, then grabs his wrist and pulls him around a corner. 

 

“What’re you -”

 

“I’m not going to have the whole school think I’m strange when we’re seen hugging in the middle of the hallway,” says Kageyama. Hinata smiles slyly at that. 

 

“Saving your modesty? I guess you get embarrassed easily, huh, Kageyama-kun~”

 

Kageyama reaches out and quickly draws Hinata in for a hug, before pushing him away just as quick. Hinata pouts. “Hey, that wasn’t  _ nearly _ enough,” he says. 

 

“Too bad.” 

 

Hinata whines some more, and Kageyama gives in, arms wrapping around him for a few solid seconds. When they pull away, Kageyama doesn’t let go completely. He doesn’t want to let go. Hinata stares at his chest, before looking up at him with those big brown eyes. 

 

“Again, please,” says Hinata. 

 

Kageyama gives him one final glare, before roughly pulling him in for a real hug, tucking his head right under his chin. 

  
And he swears Hinata just  _ melts _ into him.


End file.
